une histoire de cabinet
by anges033
Summary: Ou comment réussir parfaitement une harmonisation en quelques "leçons". Yayoi/Agito, because they whort it ! Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Apres ma traduction de la fic de Wooden, je publie une seconde fic sur ce couple que j'adore. Ma propre fic cette fois-ci (vous verrais certainement la différence ! ma perversion se retrouve dans tous mes écris ^^')_

_Car encore une fois, je commence à écrire avec l'idée de ne pas dépasser le raiting T et je me retrouve à écrire un lemon… (-_-)_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette modeste fanfic vous plaira et ne pas trop faire dans le OCC. Il faut dire que l'univers d'Air Gear est tellement complexe…_

x-X-x

x-X-x

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, une jeune fille brune abaissa timidement son bustier sous le regard blasé du garçon qui se trouvait avec elle. Ils étaient tous deux sur le lit, lui allongé, les bras et les jambes posés négligemment à plat sur le matelas, elle assise, les gestes crispés. Elle était totalement stressée. Une fois le haut retiré, elle déboutonna tout aussi timidement son short en faisant attention à ne pas laisser ses yeux divaguer sur le corps du garçon.

-Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit !

Elle sursauta.

Yayoi Nakayama avait accepté depuis peu de devenir l'harmonique de Wanijima Agito. Si elle avait su en quoi cela consistait exactement, elle y aurait réfléchie à deux fois. Pour elle qui voulait se rapprocher de lui, la situation était tout bénef'. Mais il subsistait un problème.

Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le roi des crocs l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur sa véritable tache. Car tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le corps dénudé du rider, offert à elle, passif et qui attendait sans rien dire qu'elle daigne se déshabiller elle aussi.

Pourtant, elle avait bien comprit le principe. Pour une meilleur harmonisation, il fallait ne faire qu'un avec son partenaire. Pour cela, des combinaisons spéciales avaient étaient conçues pour remplacer les vêtements qui constituaient une gène, une barrière entre les deux corps. Mais trouvant cette combinaison vulgaire, elle avait catégoriquement refusé de la porter.

Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait un peu.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'harmonisait…mais la dernière fois, durant le combat contre la Sleeping Forest, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir et de se sentir gêné. Elle avait agit dans le feu de l'action.

Cette fois ci, elle analysait toute l'ampleur de la situation.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a refusé de porter la combinaison SK, maintenant dépêche toi.

-…oui…

-Et puis c'est pas comme si t'étais nue. Garde des sous vêtements. De toute façon, ya rien à voir.

Elle aurait dû s'habituer à ses remarques piquantes. Mais certaines continuaient de la blesser. Elle savait pourtant parfaitement qu'il agissait ainsi avec tout le monde. Il lui semblait même qu'elle avait droit à quelques faveurs.

Sans dire un mot, elle se tourna vers lui, se hissa sur son torse et le serra contre elle. Son cœur se mit à accélérer, sa tête était vide... C'était mauvais. Elle ne pourrait jamais se concentrer sur l'harmonisation. La situation s'empira lorsqu'elle le sentie resserrer à son tour l'étreinte en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Pour elle, c'était simple. Elle était avec Agito, à demi-nue, sur un lit et ils s'enlaçaient. C'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait espérer ! Seulement, une infime partie de son cerveau se trouvait encore lucide et elle tenta de faire correctement ce pourquoi elle était là.

-Combien ?

-Hein ?

-Tu penses m'avoir harmonisé à combien de pourcent ?

-Je n'en sais rien ? Comment veux-tu que je le sache.

Il soupira.

-Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu dois être à 40 pourcents, tout au plus. C'est quoi ton problème. Tu l'avais bien fais pourtant la dernière fois.

Comment lui dire que cette dernière fois, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser la situation…

-Ton rythme n'était pas du tout synchro !

Yayoi préféra répondre ironiquement.

-Désolé de ne pas être un génie comme toi.

-Applique-toi un peu. C'est pas compliqué. Surtout pour toi. Dit-il en se levant pour enfiler un pantalon.

-Ça va que pour l'instant, on n'a rien à faire.

En effet, les kogarasumaru s'étaient accordé une petite semaine de repos dans une auberge de montagne. Cette auberge était tenue de pied ferme par une petite vieille qui avait accepté de les hébergé à moindre frais.

Le requin ramassa ensuite son t-shirt, s'approcha de la porte et abaissa la poigné.

-Je vais m'entrainer. En attendant, essaye de réfléchir à ce qui ne va pas. Après tout, le problème ne vient pas de moi.

00000000-000000000

Le soir, Yayoi franchie la porte qui donnait sur le Ôsen de l'auberge. Elle marqua une pose et observa d'un air émerveillé le bassin. Contrairement à ce que laissait supposer l'aspect extérieur de l'auberge tout était organisé avec amour et souci de confort. Elle s'était déjà fait la remarque que les chambres étaient spacieuses et les futons agréables. Mais ce grand bain dépassait de loin toutes ses espérances. Les pierres lui donnaient un aspect rustique et naturel et la lumière, cachée par la vapeur d'eau, rendait l'atmosphère agréable et reposante.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir admiratif.

-Whaaaa…

-Il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour t'impressionner !

La jeune fille tourna rapidement la tête vers cette voix sarcastique si familière. En reconnaissant Agito, elle perdit l'équilibre, glissa, et offrit par la même occasion une très jolie vue au roi des crocs.

Il soupira, blasé.

-Navrant… !

-Aie aie aie…

-Tu n'a rien de mieux à faire que de jouer les exhibitionnistes ?

Yayoi ramena sa serviette sur son corps pour le cacher et entra dans l'eau du bain de manière à n'avoir plus qu'à dissimiler sa poitrine.

-Agito-kun, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-La même chose que toi je présume.

-Tu es tout seul ?

Le requin ajouta d'un air moqueur.

-Quoi ? Tu comptes me violer ?

-Que…mais non ! Idiot !

-Autant parfois, je me fais la réflexion que tu as un niveau d'intelligence supérieur à celui de ta glue d'amie, autant je me dis que par moment tu peux te montrer aussi stupide qu'elle.

-Tu parles d'Emiri ?

-Bah…ta pote aux gros seins qui suit Kazu comme une merde colée à son derrière…

-Hey ! Parle mieux quand même !

-Ne t'avise pas d'en arriver là avec moi. J'aurais vite fait de t'éjecter au fond des chiottes.

-Je…j'vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça !

-On sait jamais. Je te mets en garde, c'est tout.

-Et puis d'abord, pour qui tu te prends à me fixer comme ça ? Retourne-toi. Je suis nue je te signale.

Agito se retourna en marmonnant.

-Pour ce qu'il y a à voir…

Yayoi feignit de ne pas avoir entendu. Elle détailla son dos et laissa glisser son regard jusqu'au bas de ses reins avant de secouer la tête. Elle se retourna vigoureusement à son tour. A quoi pensait-elle ?

x-X-x

x-X-x

_Ho ho ho. Voici la fin de ce premier chapitre. Je suis contente de l'avoir enfin terminé._

_J'attends vos impression^^._

_Pour l'instant, c'est du light. Le deuxième chapitre commence à déraper XD._

_Mais je trouve que le principe de l'harmonisation ressemble beaucoup à une étreinte amoureuse…d'ailleurs, dans les premiers tomes, je croyais qu'ils faisaient… haha, non, laissez tombé._

_En tout cas, je suis contente que Yayoi soit devenue l'harmonique d'Agito. Ça montre bien que l'auteur n'est pas indiffèrent à ce couple. ^^_

_En espérant des reviews, Enjoy ! =)_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE**** 2**

x-X-x

Depuis quelque temps, elle se sentait mal à l'aise au sein de l'équipe et particulièrement lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec lui. Ce n'était pas de la gêne proprement dites mais plutôt un sentiment de ne pas se trouver à sa place.

Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, bon sans trop lui laisser le choix, c'était vrai, de devenir son tuner attitré, elle s'était empressée d'accepter. Par pur et simple égoïsme…elle ne pouvait le nier.

Ses sentiments à l'égard du jeune requin s'étaient fortement développés ces derniers temps. Les événements récents n'avaient franchement rien arrangés. Ils lui avaient permis de se rapprocher un peu de lui et elle en était plutôt fière.

Mais elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'a être à ses cotés et en avait par la même occasion totalement oublié l'équipe. Elle ne voyait plus que lui, lui, lui et toujours lui.

Elle s'en voulait. Depuis quand était-elle si individualiste ?

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait demandé de l'harmoniser, elle avait été incapable de se concentrer. L'esprit embrumé par la proximité, elle n'était finalement parvenue qu'à 40% de capacité.

Vraiment, cette nécessité de ne faire qu'un avec son rider lors du tunning la dérangeait.

Non seulement elle était un fardeau pour lui, mais aussi pour l'équipe. Elle devenait jalouse de Kururu et même d'Emiri qui pourtant était sa meilleure amie.

Et tous ça, c'était à cause de lui…lui !

Elle analysa la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans ces bains publics, avec pour unique habit une simple serviette de coton. La chaleur produisait une vapeur épaisse qui lui embuait la vision mais elle avait parfaitement pu distinguer son corps.

Maintenant qu'elle lui tournait le dos, elle s'efforçait de penser à autre chose pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il lui faisait tellement envie…

Elle secoua la tête et se frappa le front.

-Agito-kun…

-Hum ?

La brune fit la moue devant le manque d'intérêt qu'il lui portait mais n'en tint pas rigueur pour autant. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était dans ces habitudes de se désintéresser de tout et elle préféra continuer. Elle voulait mettre les choses au clair.

Je voulais m'excuser d'être une gêne pour toi. Mais comme je te l'ai promis, je vais faire des efforts. Et un jour, je suis sûr que tu seras fier de moi.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne dise rien puis il répondit d'un ton détaché.

-C'est surement pas demain la veille.

-…

Elle baissa les yeux tout en serrant sa serviette dans sa main. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord…

-Mais tu ne me gène pas. Ou plutôt, Je sais comment tu es. Si je t'ai demandé de devenir mon tuner, c'était en connaissance de cause. Tu es juste une fille normale avec une capacité particulière en plus. Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose qu'à être gêné.

Ne sachant pas trop comment elle devait prendre ses paroles elle se risqua à s'aventurer sur un terrain plus dangereux.

-Et si ça avait été une autre fille ? Tu lui aurais aussi demandé de devenir ton tuner ?

-Evidement. N'importe qui possédant la table des temps des mélodies aurait fait l'affaire. J'avoue qu'un garçon m'aurait dérangé, enfin avec Akito c'est diffèrent…mais…

-Mais ?

-Enfin…je suppose que ça vaut mieux que ce soit toi plutôt qu'une autre.

Elle sursauta. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et elle devint nerveuse.

-Co-comment ça ?

-Plus les seins sont petits plus le tuner peut être proche de son rider. Comme ça, tu peux m'harmoniser au mieux.

Yayoi vira au rouge. Un mélange de honte et de colère qui lui donna un air plutôt comique. Vivement, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et constata que, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, il ne lui tournait pas le dos mais la regardait. Elle s'arrêta net, figée comme une statue, tandis que les yeux du requin s'abaissaient fatalement sur sa poitrine totalement exposée.

Le léger rire sarcastique qu'il laissa échapper la ramena sur terre.

-Je me suis pas trompé.

Elle balbutia.

-Qu-quoi ?

-Ils sont petit.

Piquée au vif par cette simple remarque ironique, elle s'approcha de lui, couvrant sa poitrine de ses bras et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils étaient à moins de cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre lorsqu'elle s'énerva.

-Écoute-moi bien, minus ! Mes seins ne sont pas PETIT ! Ils sont juste normaux. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir des super obus alors arrête de fantasmer sur les meufs aux gros nichons et préoccupe toi plutôt de muscler ce corps de mauviette !

-Minus ? Mauviette ? Tu t'es vue avec tes grosses fesses et ta poitrine ridicule ? À ta place, je me garderais de faire des remarques de ce genre.

-Toiii…

Plus pour s'amuser qu'autre chose, la jeune fille saisit Agito par la tête et le plaqua contre elle pour lui frotter les cheveux énergiquement.

-Alors ? Tu fais moins le malin !

Elle savait combien ce simple traitement pouvait être douloureux. Mais à peine avait elle commencé à l'asticoter vigoureusement qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

La tête contre ses seins, fermement maintenue contre ces cousins doux et moelleux, Agito ne disait rien. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes sans rien se dire, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Yayoi ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle refusait de retirer ses mains pour le libérer de la prise. Elle le maintenait fermement contre elle, le cœur battant, fébrile et à demi tremblante.

De son coté, Agito tenta de la ramener à elle, sans trop y mettre de conviction néanmoins.

-Nakayama ? Lâche-moi. T'entends ?

Il pouvait entendre son cœur distinctement. Celui-ci avait un rythme plutôt irrégulier et surtout très vigoureux.

-Dis…si je te lâche, tu va te retirer et me dire que je suis stupide et que je fais des trucs bizarres…

-Fuck !

En général, elle savait plutôt bien interpréter ce mot qu'il prononçait pour diverses raisons. Cette fois ci pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à l'analyser.

Agito continua.

-Pourquoi t'a le cœur qui bat si vite ? T'es vraiment étrange.

-Je…

Elle osa. Après tout, au point où elle en était…

-Tu ne vois pas ?

-Je suis pas bête.

-Alors…

Déstabilisé, le garçon leva la main et la posa sur son sein gauche. Il n'osa plus bouger. Il décala quelque peu ses doigts pour caresser l'extrémité, la faisant se dresser doucement.

-Alors ?

Il approcha sa bouche et saisit le téton entre ses dents avant de le mordiller gentiment.

-Arrête ! Que…

Sans se soucier de sa requête, il continua assidument son action, referma ses lèvres dessus et passa lentement sa langue autour.

Les mains de la brune se crispèrent sur les cheveux du rider. Elle le tenait toujours fermement contre elle, craignant de le laisser se retirer. Dans un souffle, elle lui murmura suavement au creux de l'oreille, produisant cher lui un frisson.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Finalement, il se releva pour la regarder. Ses yeux jaunes plongèrent dans les siens. Cherchant à les éviter, elle fixa un point imaginaire dans l'eau du bain.

Comme il avait toujours gardé sa main sur son sein, il le pressa un peu et ajouta ironiquement :

-Petits mais agréables au touché. Je n'ai jamais dis que je préférais les gros seins. Fuck !

Cette fois ci, elle identifia son juron.

-Agito-kun, tu es gêné ?

Sans un mot, il se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers la sortie du bassin. Comprenant qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, elle fit quelques pas rapide pour le rattraper et s'agrippa à son torse, collant sa poitrine contre son dos.

-Attends !

Agito ne dit rien et se contenta de rester droit, les bras ballants, le visage fermé et n'exprimant rien.

Surprise qu'il ne proteste pas, Yayoi bougea un peu ses mains, effleurent son torse et ses épaules.

-Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris…

-…

Sa pensée lui échappa et elle se surprit à s'entendre parler.

-Tu es vraiment très maigre. Cependant…

-Ma constitution physique est mon principal point faible. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir.

-… j'aime cet aspect de toi. Quand je t'enlace, tu parais si fragile. Mais j'adore ça, le fait que je puisse complètement te prendre dans mes bras…ou même…

-C'est bon, arrête.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser sortir après ce que tu viens de faire ? Je veux une explication !

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

-Pourquoi…mes seins…

Agito pris la main de Yayoi dans la sienne et la guida un peu plus bas. Il la posa finalement sur son ventre et la fit glisser vers son entre jambe.

Consciente de l'endroit dont elle se rapprochait, la jeune fille retira vigoureusement sa main.

-T'es sensible pas vrai. Je sens tout ton corps en éveille. T'es tellement prévisible.

-Arrête de jouer avec moi ! Tu sais bien que…

-Que ?

-Agito-kun ! Tu te moque de moi.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Yayoi savait parfaitement que le requin connaissait ses sentiments. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à les cacher. Mais son attitude d'aujourd'hui l'agaçait. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Alors elle se dit que s'il voulait jouer, elle jouerait. Après tout, tant pis. Elle se moquait de ce qu'il pourrait penser.

Sans prévenir, elle lui fit tourner la tête vers elle. La position n'était pas vraiment agréable Surtout pour lui. Rapidement, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles du rider. Aucun des deux n'avait fermé les yeux et ils se fixaient donc. Yayoi avait l'air amusé tandis qu'Agito ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés.

Il vit ceux de la jeune fille se fermer alors qu'elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, l'incitant à ouvrir la bouche pour y entrer.

Il lui mordit la langue gentiment mais assez fort pour qu'elle sente ses crocs s'enfoncer, espérant qu'elle mettrait fin au baisé. L'action eu l'effet inverse puisqu'elle s'insinua encore plus en lui, caressant son palet et l'arrière de ses dents.

Il se sentie frissonner. Sur ce coup, elle l'avait pris à son propre piège.

Le temps d'une seconde, il brisa le baisé et se retourna pour mieux prendre possession de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas bien comment faire mais l'idée de la laisser prendre les commandes lui déplaisait. Il dû pourtant se faire une raison. Incapable de prendre une initiative, il se contenta de mettre en pratique ce qu'il savait sur le sujet, à savoir « faire tourner sa langue dans sa bouche »

Surprise qu'il soit si réceptif, Yayoi ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour le regarder.

Il semblait absent. Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, vraiment appliqué. Comme il était mignon. Il avait beau être le roi des crocs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Son corps petit et fin et son visage était les principales raisons de l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui. Avant de l'assumer pleinement, elle s'était répété plusieurs fois que c'étaient des raisons de pervers. Mais en réalité, elle aimait tout cher lui. Tout jusqu'aux « fuck » qu'il lâchait à tout va. Son caractère renfermé, ses sauts d'humeur, ses mimiques renfrognées, blasées ou énervées…tout. Jusqu'au moindre détail…

En se séparant de lui, elle passa sa main sur sa lèvre inferieure pour essuyer la bave qu'il y avait laissée. Sa manière peu assurée et pas vraiment douée d'embrasser devait signifiait que c'était sa première fois. Elle rit à cette idée.

-Quoi ?

-Rien…c'était ton premier ?

-Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais répondre.

-T'es bête Agito-kun. Ça veut dire oui.

-Pff. Et ça change quoi. Ce n'est qu'un échange de salive. C'est dégoutant.

-Personne ne t'avait demandé de me baver dessus !

-Qu !...

Agito se retourna vivement. Il était rouge de honte. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

-Fuck. T'es vraiment une petite dinde soûlante !

Yayoi fut un peu vexée par ces paroles. Ne pouvait-il pas faire preuve d'un minimum de délicatesse ?

-Personne ne t'avait demandé de répondre au baisé non plus.

Exaspéré, il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, s'empara de ses lèvres et mordit la supérieure. Un léger filet de sang s'écoula le long du menton de la jeune fille. Il ne lui avait pas fait mal. Juste assez pour la faire saigner.

-Je sors. La chaleur commence à me monter à la tête. Tu ferais mieux de faire la même chose. Sinon l'entaille mettra du temps à cicatriser. Et puis tu vas salir l'eau du bain.

-Agi…

-Me suis pas. Tu m'as assez soulé comme ça.

-…

Devant le manque de réaction de sa vis-à-vis, il marqua un blanc.

-…viens me voir dans ma chambre ce soir. Ikki sera sorti et je crois que Kazu irra voir Adachi. J'ai un problème avec mes AT.

-A…

Yayoi tendit la main pour lui attraper le bras. Au moment où elle l'affleura, elle marqua un temps et décida de ne pas refermer sa prise. Pourtant, il n'avait pas bougé, comme si il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le retienne. Finalement il réajusta sa serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers la porte qui délimitait les vestiaires du bain public.

La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner sans un mot. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer…

x-X-x

x-X-x

_Lorsque je disais que ça allait déraper, ça voulais bien dire ce que ça voulait dire…haha, il serait peut être temps que je me mette à écrire des fics plus soft…_

_Mais avant tout, je publie celle-ci x), ne vous déplaise._

_Air Gear est un manga franchement méconnu et qui a subit une adaptation animé déplorable comparé au bijou d'Oh ! Great. Je trouve cela décevant._

_J'aime vraiment tout ce que fait cet auteur ! En passant de Tenjo Tenge à Naked Star, ils sont tous géniaux ! (Précisons tout de même que Naked Star est un hentai ^^') héhé…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand-chose dira t-on…en fait, je voulais simplement marquer la présence de Kururu et Emiri…j'en profite aussi pour dire que je ne peux pas encadrer Ringo ! Que les fans du paring Ringo/Ikki ne soit donc pas trop déçus, je ferrai seulement allusion aux sentiments de Kururu ^^_

_x-X-x _

_x-X-x_

**CHAPITRE 3**

-Yayoi. Tu peux me laver le dos ?

Emiri patienta quelques secondes. L'autre jeune fille brune avait le regard absent et semblait fixer un point imaginaire dans le vide. Elle répéta.

-Yayoi ?

-Ha ! heu Ouai, pas de problème…

Elle se saisit du gant de crin qu'Emiri lui tendait et commença à frotter.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Si. Pourquoi ?

-T'es bizarre. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non, rien, je suis fatigué…au fait Kururu-san…

La reine des liens, adossée contre le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux fermés et parfaitement détendue lui adressa un sourire.

-Oui ?

-Comment faut-il que je m'y prenne pour harmoniser correctement Agito ?

La concerné se mit à rire doucement.

-Ce n'est pas facile n'est ce pas ?

-En fait…non rien…

Emiri se retourna et lui tira les deux joues.

-Ce que mademoiselle ne veux pas dire, c'est qu'elle est amoureuse d'Agito et qu'elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer. C'est ça hein ?

Yayoi dévisagea son amie. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours tout deviner ? Elle soupira, résigné.

-Voila…

Kururu qui jusque là se contentait de rire discrètement explosa carrément de rire.

-Je vois… Je ne pense pas être de très bon conseil puisque je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'harmoniser Ikki comme il se doit mais je comprends parfaitement. Je suis un peu confronté à la même chose. Essais juste de te dire que ça ne va pas plus loin qu'une simple harmonisation. Ou bien bande toi les yeux et imagine toi être avec un autre. Ça peut paraitre déstabilisant mais en fait, c'est même mieux. Comme ça, tu ne te fis plus à ta vue mais seulement à ton touché et à ton ouïe.

Yayoi hocha la tête. Il faudrait qu'elle essaye. Elle voulait vraiment lui être utile et ne pas le décevoir. D'ailleurs, elle se dit qu'avec ce qui c'était passé cet après midi, le sentiment de honte aurait disparue et que ce serait déjà plus facile.

Au moment même où elle se faisait cette réflexion, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

Kururu vira au rouge.

-I…Ikki…

-Hey les filles. Désolé de cette entrée en scène soudaine et inattendue. Je me débarrasse juste d'un truc. Occupez-vous en bien !

En disant cela, il balança un jeune garçon frêle à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte.

-Akito ?

-Ikki-kun n'est vraiment pas sympa. Je voulais juste aller aux bains extérieurs avec lui.

Les filles se regardèrent gênées, plaignant le pauvre Ikki. Le fait qu'Akito se douche avec elle ne les dérangeait pas du tout. Pour elle, il était comme une amie. Et vraiment gentille qui plus est. Seulement, une chose les gênait un peu.

Emiri cacha sa généreuse poitrine et ajouta, soucieuse.

-Dis-moi Akito-kun, Agito peut nous voir là ?

-Ha ! Pas de soucis, il dort.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui oui.

-Ok. Dans ce cas, s'il se réveille, tu sorts immédiatement comprit ?

-Comprit.

La brune à forte poitrine sauta au cou d'Akito et ajouta.

-Essais ce nouveau savon ! Il sent suber bon non ?

Yayoi regarda son amie avec une pointe de jalousie. Après tout, même si ce n'était pas Agito proprement dit, c'était aussi son corps. Et elle n'appréciait pas trop voir une autre fille le toucher.

La voix luette d'Akito la ramena à elle.

-Yayoi-chan tes cheveux sont vraiment super jolie.

Elle rougit du compliment.

-Vraiment ? Merci.

-Tu devrais les laisser détacher plus souvent. Même Agito te trouve jolie lorsqu'ils sont lâchés.

-Il…il t'a dit ça ?

-Non, mais je le sais c'est tout. Il cache mal ses émotions. Lind aussi aime bien.

Yayoi était encore plus rouge désormais. C'état stupide mais elle était contente. Si contente qu'elle eu du mal à cacher sa joie.

-Et bien. Fit Emiri en la regardant. Ça te fait de l'effet. Tu devrais peut être sortie avant que le chaleur ne te monte à la tête ou tu vas te trouver mal.

Elle ajouta en rigolant.

-Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose Yayoi-chan !

-« Yayoi-chan » se complet dans cette situation et ne veux pas que les choses se dégradent à cause d'un éventuelle emportement de sa part. Elle sait bien qu'elle ne doit pas trop espérer et est très heureuse comme ça, merci.

Les deux autres filles la regardèrent désolé.

Kururu osa.

-Je ne pense pas…

Et elle avait raison. Au contraire, pour Yayoi, la situation était vraiment insupportable. Elle l'aimait tant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle l'aimait énormément.

Elle aurait juste voulu avoir un peu plus confiance en elle. Ça n'avait pas l'air bien compliqué pourtant…

_x-X-x_

_x-X-x_

_J'espère que cette modeste fic ne vous déplait pas. N'ayant pas reçut d'avis, je me contente de continuer à publier…en tout cas, je le fais tout d'abord pour mon plaisir personnel, j'aime vraiment ce couple et j'apprécie écrire sur lui._

_Enjoy with hope =P_


	4. Chapter 4

_Parfois, il m'arrive d'insérer dans mes fics un chapitre rédigé au présent. Je n'aime pas tellement ça mais c'est un trip personnel qui me prend souvent. Haha !_

_En tout cas, je remercie vraiment …heu… « cousine perverse » (hahaha^^) qui à poster les tous premiers reviews sur ma fic ! Merci à toi ôôôôôh~~~ ^0^! Si tu savais comme ça m'a fait plaisir !_

_x-X-x_

_X-x-X_

**CHAPITRE 4**

Yayoi fait quelques pas dans les toilettes. Elle s'arrête, tend l'oreille, pas tout à fait sur de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Ses oreilles bourdonnent, elle sursaute.

Gémissements…

Quoi d'autre cela pourrait-il être ?

Soupirs de bienséances, murmures étouffés…derrière une de ces portes…

Un cri de fille.

Dans l'esprit de Yayoi, une multitude de scénarios défilent.

Est-elle seule ? Avec un garçon ? Deux filles ? Après tout, les Kogarasumaru ne sont pas les seuls à séjourner à l'auberge.

Elle se sent bizarre.

Toujours sans bouger, elle écoute, se mord la lèvre inférieure. Les gémissements redoublent.

Nouveau cri. Plus fort cette fois ci.

Râle d'homme.

Comme sortie d'un état second, la brune se retourne, sort des toilettes, bouscule quelqu'un, trébuche et s'étale au sol.

Elle regarde sans un mot celui qui se trouve devant elle.

Agito…

-Ça ne va pas ?

Yayoi a chaud. Elle doit certainement être toute rouge.

Du point de vue d'Agito, elle parait troublée, presque pantelante. Au fond de ses yeux, il remarque une sorte d'expression qu'il ne lui connait pas. Elle a le regard voilé.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Elle bafouille.

-n…non. Rien du tout ! Je…

-quoi ?

Elle sursaute.

-Ce…dans les toilettes…

-…

-Il y a des gens qui…

Elle s'arrête, ses yeux passent alternativement du sol à ses mains. Elle avale sa salive.

-Qui font…

-Ok. Je vois.

Yayoi relève brusquement la tête. Pourquoi a-t-il…le temps d'un instant, elle n'arrive pas à analyser la moue du requin. Il semble gêné, comme s'il cherchait à éviter le sujet. Elle veut le dire.

-…l'amour…

Elle le fixe. Intensément. Ses yeux plongent dans les siens tandis qu'Agito essais tant bien que mal de ne pas la fuir du regard.

Il y a quelque chose chez cette fille, il ne saurait dire quoi, qui l'empêche de la rembarrer comme il le ferait avec les autres. Il a beau se dire que c'est stupide, il apprécie sa compagnie et malgré le fait qu'elle soit parfois un peu boulet sur les bords, elle ne l'énerve pas. Et par-dessus tout, lorsqu'elle est là, il a souvent des envies étranges et irraisonnées qu'il doit retenir.

Cette fois ci par exemple, cette envie le reprend.

Elle le regarde, le rouge aux joues, les lèvres frémissantes, les mains tremblantes. Alors il s'approche, la saisit fermement par les épaule et happe ses lèvres. Aussitôt, sa langue s'insinue en elle. Au début surprise par une telle initiative de sa part, elle reste passive puis répond doucement au baisé. Lorsqu'il la sent enfin réceptive, il se lâche et transforme ses caresses buccales en une déferlante de passion. Sans se séparer d'elle, il la pousse contre le mur. Elle manque de souffle, plisse les sourcils et cherche à le repousser. Parvenant enfin à se dégager de son emprise elle reprend une bouffé d'air. Un filet de bave forme un pont entre leurs deux bouches qu'elle rompt en décalant la tête sur le coté.

-Attend. Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Il n'en montre rien mais en réalité, il est totalement déstabilisé, ne comprenant pas lui-même ce qui lui à prit. Il adopte alors pour la défense par l'attaque qu'il métrise si bien. Pour lui, il est hors de question de montrer ses émotions.

-Quoi ? C'est la deuxième fois qu'on fait ça. En quoi ça pose un problème ?

Yayoi marqua un blanc. C'était effectivement la deuxième fois qu'elle l'embrasait en deux jours. Si ça continuait ainsi, elle allait tomber folle.

-Je croyais que tu trouvais ça dégueu.

-Jm'en souviens pas !

-Quelqu'un aurait pût nous voir et…

-Je m'en fous.

Elle lui jeta un regard perdue.

-Je ne veux pas être ton défouloir ! Si tu veux assouvir tes besoins primitifs, fait le tout seul !

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aime pas.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis. Arrête de jouer avec moi.

En disant ces mots, la jeune fille avait affichée un air presque suppliant et triste. Il comprit que ce qui n'était qu'un jeu étrange pour lui la blessait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

-Nakayama…

-…quoi ?

-J'ai vraiment envi de te toucher. Ce ne sont pas des besoins primitifs.

-Hein ?

Avant qu'elle n'est le temps d'en dire plus, il se ré-empare de ses lèvres pour les embrasser gentiment. Tant de douceur fait fondre Yayoi et elle en oublie jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se trouve.

Lorsqu'elle entend la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, elle ouvre grand les yeux et repousse le garçon.

Personne n'était passé ce qui signifiait que les gémissements qu'elle avait entendus auparavant…

Qui ? Elle n'osait pas regarder.

La voix d'Agito lui provoqua comme un choc.

-Nakayama, c'est pas ta pote là ?

Adossée au mur, prisonnière de l'emprise d'Agito, Yayoi tourna lentement la tête en direction de la porte.

-E…Emiri… ?

x-X-x

X-x-X

_Héhé avouez que vous vous attendiez à ce que ce soit Emiri ou Kururu….ce n'était pas bien compliqué et ça aurait été moins drôle si ça avait été des illustres inconnus !_

_Chapitre 5 en ligne demain. Mon oral de français est passé, j'ai la pèche, la banane et la côte tout est au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, la vie et belle et il fait chaud !- Je publie vite._

_O optimisme, quand tu nous tiens ! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Ce chapitre marque le début de mon délire personnel depuis quelque temps, j'ai nommé : « l'art du laissé aller »_

_Faut vraiment que je me renouvelle moi ! lemon, lemon, lemon… (o_O) hého ya pas que ça hein !_

_Pour l'instant, je vous laisse lire, il y aura certainement 7 ou 8 chapitres ^^._

_x-X-x_

_x-X-x_

**CHAPITRE 5**

Emiri semblait un peu déstabilisée mais Yayoi ne savait pas trop comment interpréter l'étrange expression de son amie. Savait-elle qu'elle avait été entendu ou bien était-elle tout simplement surprise de la trouver dans cette position avec Agito ? En y réfléchissant, la deuxième solution semblait plus plausible. Après tout, elle ne s'était pas faite remarqué par le couple.

Pourtant, lorsque le requin se leva pour entrer dans les toilettes, elle bafouilla.

-A-attends !

Il la regarda d'un air blasé.

-Hum ?

-Heu…je…je…j'ai un peu mal au ventre…alors ça risque de ne pas sentir très bon…il y a d'autre toilette dans l'auberge. Je te conseil de…

Yayoi compris alors immédiatement qu'elle cherchait à couvrir le garçon qui se trouvait avec elle. Pour trouver une excuse aussi rabaissant il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. Elle jeta un petit regard soucieux à Agito qui saisit où elle voulait en venir sans trop de problème.

-J'ai une envie pressente.

-Agi…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse en dire plus, le garçon avait disparu en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Yayoi hésita à dire quelque chose. Quand elle se décida enfin, Emiri fit quelques pas rapides avant de partir en courant.

-Excuse moi Yayoi…j'ai pas le courage d'affronter ça en face.

-Ha !…Emi…

La jeune fille se résigna à la rattraper. Après tout, elle pouvait la comprendre. Ce retrouver dans une telle situation devait être très embarrassant. Et même si elle était censée ignorer avoir été entendue, le simple fait de se trouver dans les toilettes avec un garçon était plus que suspicieux.

Restait à savoir avec quel garçon.

Connaissant Emiri, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille possibilités.

Elle ne resta pas bien longtemps dans l'ignorance puisque Agito venait de sortir, accompagné de Kazuma.

Sur le coup, Yayoi fut déçue qu'Emiri ne lui ait parlé de rien. Car après tout, s'ils en étaient déjà là, ils devaient sortir ensemble depuis quelques temps déjà.

Agito pouffa d'un rire moqueur envers le blond.

-Et bah, c'est du propre !

-Je pense que vous avez vu sortir Emiri…c'est pas ce que vous croyez. On…

-Hè ! A d'autres. Elle vous a entendu.

En disant cela, il désigna Yayoi d'un mouvement de tête. Celle-ci leva vers Kazu un regard gêné tout en acquiesçant.

Le jeune homme blond vira au rouge.

-vous faites ce que vous voulez. Enfin…dans les toilettes, c'est pas…

-Agito-kun !

Surpris, il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Laisse-les. Ce n'est pas si…heu Kazu, Emiri est partie vers le réfectoire.

-Ok. Merci.

x-X-x

-Et tu les laisse s'en tirer comme ça ? C'est vraiment pas drôle !

-Je pense juste que si j'étais à leur place, je ne serais plus où me mettre.

-T'es du genre à aimer faire ça dans les chiottes ?

Elle prit la mouche.

-Non ! Mais se faire surprendre ne fait jamais plaisir.

-Ha oui ?

Agito s'avança vers elle avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle remarqua immédiatement.

-Qu'est ce que…ha !...

Il venait de mordre légèrement sa nuque au niveau de la veine jugulaire. Sans trop réfléchir, elle referma ses bras autour de sa tête tandis qu'il descendait progressivement, parcourant son cou de baisés avant de s'attarder sur la clavicule.

Elle souffla.

-Dis, quand tu dis que tu as envie de me toucher, tu parles juste de m'embrasser ?

Il releva la tête un instant pour la dévisager. Moqueur mais à la fois charmeur. Le genre d'expression qu'elle adorait. Elle dû se retenir de ne pas le serrer contre elle. Si elle l'avait fait, il serait mort étouffé.

Sans lui apporter de réponse précise, il glissa une de ses mains dans son short, passant sous sa culotte et caressa peu assurément son intimité.

Yayoi s'était cambré en sentant ses doigts. Jamais personne ne l'avait encore touché, que ce soit les seins, ou bien…plus bas…alors s'imaginer ce qu'il était en train de lui faire…

Lorsqu'elle sentie qu'il insérait un doigt en elle, elle se cambra encore plus et gémit.

De son coté, Agito ne savait pas bien quoi faire et agissait de manière plutôt instinctive. Comme il se trouvait qu'elle était plus que réceptive, il en conclut qu'il ne se débrouillait pas si mal.

-Attend !

-Quoi encore ?

-On ne peut pas faire ça là ! C'est un lieu de passage !

-Tu veux qu'on prenne leur place ?

Elle vira au rouge.

-Heiiin ?

-Viens !

Et sans lui laisse une seconde, il retira ses doigts et la tira vers les toilettes.

-Je croyais que tu trouvais ça dégoutant.

-Parfois, il faut savoir s'adapter aux circonstances !

-On n'est pas obligé de faire ça maintenant !

-…

-…

-Tu veux pas ?

-Je…

-Sois plus claire. Vue l'état dans lequel je me trouve, si tu ne me repousse pas tout de suite je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter.

-Si…mais…

Le requin la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, referma le verrou derrière eux et abaissa la braguette de son short avant de le faire glisser, dévoilant par la même occasion une culotte bleu ciel.

Comme il était plus petit qu'elle, en se baissant un peu, il pouvait aisément prendre un sein en bouche et continuer ses caresses de tout à l'heure sans trop de difficulté.

Elle gémissait de bienséance sous les caresses de son rider. Elle avait tellement honte. Comment Emiri avait-elle fait pour se contenir ainsi ? Au moindre de ses mouvements, elle laissait échapper un cri étouffé. Elle commençait à avoir chaud. Très chaud…

Et lui semblait apprécier le fait de la contrôler entièrement. Seulement, si quelqu'un venait à les entendre, elle n'oserait plus relever la tête pour le restant de sa vie.

Alors elle prit sur elle et le repoussa.

-Pas ici !

-T'es sérieuse ? T'aurai pas pût le dire plus tôt ?

-Et si quelqu'un venait ? T'y a pensé à ça ?

-Oh c'est bon. T'a bien surpris Adachi. T'en est pas morte pour autant que je sache.

-Mais je n'en pense pas moins…

-Bon…bouge pas de là.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Le roi des crocs sortie du cabinet de toilette, ouvrit l'armoire où était rangée les balaie et les serpillères et pris une pancarte qu'il leva en direction de la brune.

-L'affiche de nettoyage ?

-Avec ça, personne n'entrera puisque ce sera interdit.

Puis il ajouta d'un air de vainqueur.

-Comme ça, tu peux crier autant que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra.

Les joues de Yayoi prirent une jolie teinte rosée et elle bafouilla.

-Je…je…

-Cris, gémis, montre moi comme tu aimes. J'adore ça ! Ne te retiens pas. Ya rien de dévalorisant.

Elle sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants.

-Agito-kun…je sais que c'est stupide de demander ça mais…pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Une fois qu'il eu déposé la pancarte devant la porte principale des toilettes, il revint vers elle et se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Son regard se posa sur un point imaginaire et il ajouta d'un air gêné.

-Une envi subite de chaire fraiche. Surement…

x-X-x

x-X-x

_Bien, je coupe ici simplement car sinon, le chapitre aurait été trop long. ^^ J'avoue ne pas trop savoir d'où m'est venue cette idée de toilette… c'est flippant haha… (-_-')_

_La série Air Gear passe vraiment inaperçue à côté d'autre comme Naruto, One piece, Bleach ou encore Fullmetal Alchemist. Mais je trouve qu'elle mérite franchement un détour. D'ailleurs, son manque de popularité se ressent dans les fics. Je trouve ça dommage…mais que voulez vous…_

_Pour revenir à ma fic, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'un Agito OCC…moi qui ai horreur de ça, ça me déstabilise. Si vous aussi vous avez cette impression j'en suis désolé. Hahaha…ha… (-_-)…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Désolé pour le temps que ce chapitre aura mis à être publié. ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit il était hors de questions que j'abandonne cette fic !_

_Comme j'avais un peu perdu le fils j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dedans mais les prochains chapitres devraient être en ligne assez vite )_

_Je vous laisse lire maintenant :_

_x-X-x_

_x-X-x_

**CHAPITRE 6**

Une « envie de chaire fraiche »…elle ne savait pas bien comment le prendre… voulais t'il dire sa chaire à elle, ou bien n'importe qu'elle autre chaire aurait fait l'affaire. Elle voulait savoir.

-Dis…tu te serais contenté de n'importe qui ?

Il paru surpris.

-Dis pas de conneries !

-Mais c'était pas clair.

-Tu crois que je suis du genre à faire ce genre de truc avec tout le monde. Tu me connais bien mal alors.

Elle rie un peu.

-Truc ?

-Bordel ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

-Non, tu n'es pas clair. C'est tout.

-Ya rien de compliqué à comprendre. Arrête de réfléchir, tu pense trop !

- Dis-le alors.

-Quoi ?

-Ce que tu as envi de faire.

-Comment ça ?

Yayoi souffla d'exaspération. Cette conversation était franchement plate. D'un coté, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas trop attendre de lui mais elle voulait réellement l'entendre dire « la chose ».

-Ce genre de truc comme tu dis… faire l'amour… ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire hein ?

Il sembla septique.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien…

L'amour… elle se demandait vraiment ce que pouvait bien ressentir Agito vis-à-vis d'elle. Pouvait-elle espérer qu'il ressente un peu de ce sentiment à son égard ? Elle n'osait pas y croire.

-Non laisse tomber…

Il avait toujours le regard vague mais elle remarqua une petite rougeur sur ses joues qu'elle identifia sans grande difficulté.

Gêne…

-T'as peur ?

Il releva la tête.

-Ça va pas ?

-Tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre.

-N'importe quoi. Ça y est, t'as finis ?

-C'est pas grave. Moi non plus je…

-Tais-toi !

-Hein ?

-Ne dis rien de plus.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que…

-si tu dis un mot, je te laisse en plan.

Yayoi ne comprenait plus rien. Il y a quelques secondes, il était en train d'insister pour continuer. C'était même lui qui l'avait entrainé ici. Pourquoi était t'il si contradictoire ?

Il était hors de question qu'ils arrêtent ! Même si l'endroit la dérangeait un peu, elle voulait absolument le faire avec lui. Ici. Maintenant.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Tu es toujours incompréhensible ! C'est toi qui as insisté je te rappelle.

-Je sors.

-Dans cet état ?

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il cacha la bosse qui avait commencé à naître au niveau de son entre-jambe. Yayoi s'étonna elle-même de faire allusion si facilement à la chose dont elle tentait de faire abstraction depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Lorsqu'elle était encore serrée contre lui, elle avait essayé de ne pas s'imaginer ce que c'était. Mais en réalité, elle le savait très bien.

Sans dire un mot, elle s'avança vers lui et tout en marchant, elle ôta son t-shirt qu'elle jeta négligemment par terre.

Comme il lui avait déjà retiré son soutien-gorge, elle cacha ses seins nus, saisit la main d'Agito de l'autre et la posa sur sa poitrine.

Il s'étonna de la vitesse à laquelle battait son cœur. Il semblait être sur le point d'exploser.

-Fuck ! Putin ! chier' !

Devant tant de grossièreté, Yayoi ne put se retenir de rire ce qui l'irrita encore plus.

Rapidement, il s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres et la fit reculer contre le mur le plus proche.

Contre sa cuisse, elle sentie la bosse en question devenir plus importante encore et d'une main tremblante, elle fit glisser la braguette avant de l'effleurer doucement.

Contre ses lèvres, Agito émit un léger grognement avant de souffler.

La main de la jeune fille passa sous le caleçon. Aussitôt, elle le sentie trembler et il rompit le baiser.

Il la regarda d'un air se voulant indiffèrent malgré ses joues rouges et un timbre de voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ajouta.

-Quoi ?

-Ce…c'est étrange…

-Fallait pas être si pressé idiote. C'est toi qui l'as touché. T'aurais très bien pût ne…ha !

Les yeux voilés, à la fois gênée et excitée de sentir cette chose dure et chaude dans sa main, Yayoi tenta un mouvement.

Elle avait été plutôt agréablement surprise qu'il ait gémit.

Contente d'elle, elle recommença. Plus assurément…

Lorsqu'il senti qu'il commençait à avoir chaud, il posa sa main fermement sur celle de la brune pour la retirer.

De sa main libre, il lui leva un peu la jambe. La position n'était pas tellement confortable. Surtout pour lui qui était petit.

Lorsqu'il entra un peu en elle, il la sentie se crisper contre lui. Appliqué à ce qu'il faisait, il ne s'en préoccupa pas trop. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle poussa un cri de douleur qu'il relava la tête pour la regarder.

-Désolé j'ai été trop vite…Ça fait si mal que ça ?

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Yayoi et s'écrasa contre son bras. Elle Ocha la tête.

Le requin sentit quelque chose de chaud couler. Cette odeur qui lui était si familière…c'était…

-Ha !

-Qu…quoi… ?

Du sang…bizarrement, dans ce contexte, il n'était nullement excité par sa vue mais plutôt soucieux de sa partenaire.

-Tu saignes…

Elle s'affola un peu.

-Vraiment ? Je suis désolé. C'est dégoutant…pardon…

Pour lui montrer que ça ne le gênait pas, il tenta d'un coup un mouvement, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire crier une nouvelle fois.

-Agito-kun. Attend. Ça fait mal.

-Tu vas t'habituer. Et t'inquiètes pas pour le sang. C'est vraiment pas grave.

Nouveau coup de bassin, nouveau cri de douleur.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentie la douleur s'estomper et commença à gémir doucement.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il leva un peu plus sa jambe pour entrer en elle un peu plus profondément.

Elle sursauta et lâcha un autre cri. Cri de plaisir cette fois.

Elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou. A présent, la douleur avait totalement disparue et elle se sentait bien. C'était étrange. Il y a quelques instants, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui déchirait le ventre. Comment cela pouvait-il être si agréable maintenant ?

Agito n'en revenait pas non plus. C'était si chaud et si serrée. Il ne se serait jamais doutée que ça pouvait faire tant de bien.

Au bout de quelques minutes il sentie son bas ventre le chauffer.

-Nakayama…je vais…

Elle comprit.

-Non. Pas à l'intérieur !

Un nouveau coup de rein et le roi des crocs la fit crier toujours plus.

Elle sentie qu'elle commençait à venir elle aussi. Seulement, en sentant la jeune fille se contracter autour de lui, il eu encore plus de mal à se retenir.

En haletant entre deux gémissements, Yayoi tira un peu sur ses cheveux.

- Retire-toi. S'il te plait.

Il hésita puis se retira finalement. Incapable de se contrôler d'avantage, il craqua.

En sentant cette chose blanche et chaude, un peu gluante couler le long de son ventre puis sur ses cuisses, Yayoi baissa les yeux.

-Fuck. Yen a partout maintenant.

-Ce c'est…

-Que veux tu que ce soit, idiote.

Yayoi se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Après avoir refermé son pantalon, Agito la rejoignit au sol.

-Restes pas comme ça. Il faut que tu te nettoies.

- Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle.

En disant cela, elle passa ses doigts sur la substance incolore qui couvrait son ventre.

-Yen avait plein…

Agito vira au rouge.

-Qu'… ! Dis pas des trucs comme ça crétine !

-Agito…

Il lui répondit par un léger grognement interrogatif.

-Merci. J'ai aimé ça.

-Fuck.

-Héhé, en un peu plus d'une heure tu l'as dis au moins 8 fois.

Le garçon préféra ne rien répondre à ce qu'il savait être de la provocation. Elle était comme ça, différente de toutes les autres, timide mais moqueuse à la fois. Et c'était peut être ce caractère si contradictoire et impossible à cerner qui la rendait plus importante à ses yeux. Au fond, il le savait bien, c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il la trouvait si…mignonne…

Au delà même de mignonne…

Il fit glisser les élastiques qui maintenaient ses cheveux en deux couettes et la regarda.

Belle…

Il adorait son visage et ses long cheveux noirs, ses seins qu'il jugeait juste à la bonne taille et la galbé de ses hanches. Recouverte de son sperme, elle était si sexy qu'il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Car c'était peu être le mot après tout. Seulement, jamais il ne l'admettrait haut et fort. Il avait trop de dignité pour ça.

Surprise, elle répondit au baisé et le sera contre elle.

O comme elle adorait son corps. La satisfaction de pouvoir l'encercler totalement la rendait heureuse.

Pour lui montrer ses sentiments, elle mit tout son amour dans ce baisé langoureux. Elle avait l'impression que jamais ils ne se sépareraient.

Pourtant, son rider la ramena à la réalité.

-Dépêche-toi de te laver et de te rhabiller. On à de la chance qu'il y ait des lavabos.

-Ha, oui…heu…

-Quoi ?

-Où est…ma culotte ?

-Ça ? dit-il en brandissant le sous-vêtement.

Et tandis qu'elle remettait ses habits après s'être débarrassé du gros de liquide séminal, elle regarda le sol d'un air soucieux.

-Il faut que je nettoie le sang aussi…

-Je m'en occupe. Ya des serpillères dans le placard.

-Non !

-Hein ?

Elle devient rouge cramoisie et ajouta.

-C'est sale. Laisse, après tout c'est moi qui…

-Arrête avec ça. C'est que du sang ok ? Et c'est pas non plus comme si il y en avait une flaque.

-Beurk, ne dis pas ça comme ça !

-Laisse moi faire.

-Mais…

-Contente toi de retirer correctement mon…

Il se racla la gorge.

-Hum…t'en a sur le visage aussi…

- Ha ! fit-elle en se tournant vers la glace.

Il sourit. Elle était à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

Une étrange joie le remplit soudainement.

Satisfaction personnelle.

Très certainement.

x-X-x

x-X-x

_Ça m'a fais bizarre de reprendre cette fic après si longtemps ! J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal. Surtout pour me ré-adapter aux personnages ^^ enfin, la suite ne devrait plus tarder désormais )_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

En regagnant la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Emiri, Yayoi se claqua les joues, secoua la tête et inspira un grand coup. Finalement, elle abaissa la poigné et entra. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle était étendue sur son lit en train de lire un manga.

Comme cette dernière ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, elle l'interpella pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était rentrée. Son simple « Emiri, c'est moi… » resta sans réponse et elle insista.

-Emiri ?

L'autre fille tilta enfin.

-Ha ! Excuse-moi, j'étais plongé dans ma lecture. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Yayoi soupira bruyamment avant d'aller s'assoir sur le lit voisin.

-Rien. Je voulais juste te prévenir que ce n'était que moi…

-Ha…

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. La jeune fille aux couettes frappa dans ses mains et ajouta d'un air enjoué.

-J'ai proposé à la vieille de l'aider à préparer le repas de ce soir. Si tu veux, tu peux venir. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa…

Emiri lui rendit son sourire.

-Oui. Pourquoi pas. Au fait, Kururu et Maria sont parties pêcher avec Buccha. Peut être qu'on pourra préparer du poisson grillé alors.

En fin de compte, ni Yayoi ni Emiri n'évoqua l'après-midi passé. De son coté, Yayoi comprenait que la situation de son amie était très gênante et évita donc d'y faire allusion. Emiri quant-à elle, se disait qu'elle était mal placée pour questionner Yayoi sur ce qu'elle faisait avec Agito devant les toilettes. De toute manière, elle ne prendrait pas le risque d'emmené la conversation vers ce terrain trop dangereux pour elle-même.

Elles continuèrent donc de parler de tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à l'heure du diner.

Kururu, Maria et Buccha avaient effectivement fait une belle pêche.

Yayoi jeta un regard rapide autour de la table. Ils étaient tous là. Tous, sauf lui…

-Ikki-kun ?

Ouaip ?

-Où est Agito-kun ?

-Heu… il doit dormir…il m'avait l'air crevé cet après-midi. En plus, aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai presque pas vue. Enfin…disons plutôt que c'était Akito…

-Ha…dans ce cas…je peux aller le chercher…

- Laisse-le s'il dort ! Ça fera plus de bouffe pour nous.

-Compte là dessus.

Yayoi se retourna vivement. Elle aurait reconnue cette voix entre mille.

Tandis qu'elle lui adressait un petit sourire discret, il ne lui accord pas même un regard et alla s'assoir plus loin, à coté de Kazu.

Cette froideur l'inquiéta un peu. Pourtant, il était exactement comme avant…mais elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui porte un peu plus d'attention désormais. Elle avait été stupide de prendre ses rêves pour la réalité. Malgré tout, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un petit pincement à la poitrine.

Et ce pincement grandissait un peu plus au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient pour devenir un étau qui lui serrait le cœur.

Pas un regard, pas une parole…et surtout, elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il cherchait à mettre de l'espace entre eux. Lorsqu'elle arrivait, il s'en allait en prétextant une excuse bidon.

Cela dura deux jours entiers.

Un matin, elle l'attendit à la sortie des toilettes. Ici au moins, elle était sûre de ne pas le manquer.

Lorsqu'il la vue, il ne pût cacher sa surprise.

-Agito-kun…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu m'attendais ?

Elle hocha de la tête avant d'affirmer.

-Je ne te comprends pas !

Le requin souffla d'ennui ce qui resserra de nouveau l'étau qui compressait le cœur de Yayoi.

-Pas dès le matin Nakayama.

-Tu m'évites !

-C'est nouveau ça.

-Arrête de toujours te moquer de moi.

-…

-C'est blessant tu sais…pense à ce que je ressens. Je me dis que tu n'as peu être pas aimé…que j'ai fais quelque chose de bizarre…mes cris étaient étranges ? C'est à cause du sang ? Du fait que je n'ai pas voulu que tu éj…

Il éleva la voix pour couvrir la sienne.

-Fuck !

C'était le mot de trop. Elle sentie sa poitrine se serrer. Elle ne voulait surtout pas l'avoir dégouté !

Ses jambes se mirent à vaciller et à devenir molle. Si molle qu'elle fut incapable de se tenir debout plus longtemps et s'agenouilla au sol. Elle inclina la tête, cherchant à fuir son regard. De ses yeux, une multitude de larme s'échappa en cascade sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer.

Pendant quelques secondes, Agito la regarda sans rien dire. Finalement, il s'accroupie à coté d'elle, jeta un regard aux alentour pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne et la prit dans ses bras.

Sous le choc, elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu fais chier !

-…

-…que ce soient tes cris ou tes gémissements, ils étaient très excitants. Pour ce qui est du sang, je t'ai dis que ça ne m'avait pas dérangé. Quant-au fait que tu ais refusé que j'aille jusqu'au bout en toi…j'avoue que ça m'a frustré…mais en y réfléchissant, t'en voir couverte, c'était pas si mal non plus. J'ai rien à redire là dessus…

Yayoi hoqueta.

-J'ai vraiment aimé ça. Ok ?

-Mais alors pourquoi…

-Merde alors ! Je t'évite pas. Ou du moins, j'essais juste de penser à autre chose. Et quand je te vois, j'en suis incapable…

Elle rigola.

-Quoi encore ?

-Rien. C'est juste que je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je t'entend parler autant pour te justifier.

Il râla.

-C'est pas possible ça !

-Quoi ?

-Je te conseil de dégager ou bien je ne répond plus de rien.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais resta immobile. Lentement, elle se pencha, agrippa le sweat du requin pour le tirer vers elle, ferma les yeux et avança les lèvres.

Dans l'instant qui suivit, elle sentit celles d'Agito se poser sur les siennes.

Il était toujours aussi peu doué.

Lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui, elle dit en rigolant.

-Halène matinale…

L'effet attendu fut saisissant.

Un fuck mêlant honte, amusement et colère retenti à ses oreilles.

Elle ajouta.

-Ne m'évite plus. Si tu ne peux pas te retenir, ne te retiens pas.

-Tu ne m'imagine quand même pas en train de m'afficher devant tous les autres !

-Non…je sais bien…

-Bon alors ne m'en demande pas trop.

-Mais… discrètement…tu peux…heu…

Le roi des crocs ne comprit pas vraiment là où elle voulait en venir. Il préféra la charrier un peu. Il savait très bien qu'elle était plutôt le genre de fille calme… et s'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il aimait la voir râler.

-Tu caches bien ton jeu.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu t'entends bien avec Onigiri non ?

Yayoi pris un ton faussement outré.

-Merci de la comparaison.

-Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis. Tu pourrais le regretter.

Elle rit.

-Agito-kun ?

-…quoi encore?

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire tendre, apaisé et apaisant à la fois.

-Je t'aime.

Il vira au rouge et fit quelques pas en avant pour cacher sa gène.

-Tu crois que je suis stupide ?

Le rire de Yayoi redoubla. Tout en s'élançant à sa poursuite, elle se jeta à son cou et mis tout son poids sur lui.

-Quand je dis de ne pas te retenir, ne fais pas n'importe quoi non plus hein ?

-Fuck. C'est toi qui l'as suggéré. Et lâche-moi. T'es lourde !

-T'es vraiment pas musclé.

-Et toi t'es une grosse dissimulée.

-Gringalet…

-Fausse maigre !

-Mais j'aime les gringalets…

-Ha bon… Bah écoute qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

-Tu ne te sens pas un peu concerné ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Et bien tu devrais !

-Oui oui c'est ça…

Il marqua un blanc.

-Lâche-moi maintenant. Les autres doivent être levés.

Yayoi soupira. Il ne fallait pas trop en attendre de lui tout de même. Mais elle demanda.

- Un dernier bisou ?

-Non.

-Alleeeer !

-C'est quoi ce coté gnangnan que je ne te connaissais pas ?

-Je sais que tu en as envi.

-Puisque tu le sais ne demande pas alors.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour la regarder d'un air moqueur avant de repartir vers la salle principale de l'auberge puis ajouta quand même, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

-De toute façon il ya aura d'autres occasions…

Comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait par là, elle le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire figé sur le visage.

Finalement, elle avait surement réussit à ferrer le requin !

x-X-x

X-x-X

_Le chapitre qui suivra sera le dernier. J'espère surtout que vous aurez apprécié cette fic. Car après tout, c'est là le but principal^^. J'aime particulièrement écrire des fics de cinq ou six chapitres avec du lemon… je trouve que ce n'est pas pareil qu'un one-shot_

_J'attends vos avis ) Peut être qu'une nouvelle fic sur l'univers d'Air Gear suivra, en attendant, je m'en vais bosser sur du Naruto ) _

_Enjoy you, lecteur. Faisons que le paring Agito/Yayoi devienne plus populaire !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voici le dernier chapitre.^^ En espérant bien sur qu'il vous plaira. _

_Malgré un rythme de publication (très) irrégulier cette fois ci, cette fic aura été mené à bon terme hihi._

_Bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis :3 !_

_x-X-x_

_x-X-x_

**CHAPITRE 8**

Elle s'affaissa lentement sur lui, écrasant sa poitrine nue contre son torse et ramena sa jambe droite entres celles de son rider.

Ce dernier, les yeux fermés et passif laissa échapper un léger grognement provoqué par la pression qu'elle exerçait sur son membre tendu malgré lui.

Avec le plus de précautions possible, elle parcouru ses épaules de ses mains et descendit un peu, collant son oreille contre son cœur pour l'écouter battre.

Le battement était doux et calme. Fermant les yeux à son tour, elle se laissa aller. Bientôt, elle sentie son rythme s'accorder au sien et une multitude de sons mécaniques calmes et harmonieux raisonnèrent dans sa tête.

Elle resserra inconsciemment l'étreinte de leurs deux corps enlacés.

Elle aurait pu rester ainsi sa vie entière.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa ceux d'Agito. Lui aussi semblait totalement serein. Il la regarda retomber contre son torse et y poser une main.

Jamais il n'aurait pu espérer aussi bon harmonique. Elle n'était qu'une fille normale pourtant. Alors il ne comprenait toujours pas d'où lui venait cette faculté de pouvoir lire la table des temps des mélodies. Mais une chose était certaine, elle était tout bonnement exquise. Lorsqu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec elle, c'était diffèrent d'avec Akito. Il n'aurait sût dire pourquoi mais il ne pouvait le nier, c'était bien mieux que bon. Peut être était-ce aussi parce que elle était elle, tout simplement…

-Dis…

Le roi des crocs émit un léger grognement interrogatif.

-Je pense que je me suis améliorée…

Bien sur qu'elle s'était amélioré. La différence était flagrante. En seulement deux semaines, elle avait fait des progrès considérables.

-Ouai. Tu penses m'avoir harmonisé à combiens de pourcent ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

-86-88 pourcent…

-Pas plus ?

-Et bien…je ne voudrais pas être présomptueuse…

-Je pense que tu es au-delà.

-Vraiment ?

-Mouai… c'est vraiment bien…

Tout en parlant, il parcourait calmement son dos avec ses mains. Méthodiquement, il descendit vers le galbé de ses fesses pour ensuite la remonter sur son bassin.

Instinctivement, Yayoi se redressa. Les mains sur ses flans, elle leva un peu les hanches et le laissa entrer en elle lentement.

Quelque part, elle savait bien pourquoi elle avait tant progressé. Apres tout, elle avait le droit à un entrainement particulier assez régulièrement : les deux étaient presque similaires. Dans les deux cas, il s'agissait de ne faire qu'un avec son partenaire.

-Hè !

-Hum ? Répondit-elle en arrêtant un instant son mouvement de hanche pour le regarder interrogativement.

-Moi aussi.

Yayoi resta septique.

-De quoi ?

D'une main, il la ramena vers lui, changeant par la même occasion de position et enfoui sa tête dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Il inspira leur parfum puis souffla contre son épaule.

-Rien…juste « moi aussi » …

00000000000

Et tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait au rythme des coups de reins qu'il donnait, elle répliqua.

-T'es bizarre !

Quelque peu coupé dans son élan, il répondit avec le peu de souffle qu'il lui restait.

-Faut croire.

« Si ton cœur est plus à l'aise, c'est parce que tu lui as ouvert un passage non ? »

Jusqu'à il y a peu, il pensait encore que c'était justement ce qui obstruait ce passage qui lui procurait sa force. Un cœur insensible, un cœur que rien ne pourrait ébranler… pour lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors ce sentiment le dérangeait un peu…

Mais il devait bien admettre que ce foutu Corbac avait raison.

«Sans ce passage, un oiseau ne peut pas voler et un requin ne peut pas nager… »

Il se sentait un peu plus libre, plus serein. A cet instant précis, il ne pensait à rien, juste à la jeune fille qu'il tenait fermement entre ses bras. Il était bien.

« Ce passage est une mer qui grandit en toi »

Yayoi attrapa doucement la main du requin et glissa ses doigts entre les siens avant de les regarder calmement. Elle semblait toute aussi apaisée que lui.

Sentant le regard d'Agito se poser sur elle, elle leva les yeux en direction des siens.

Elle rigola un peu.

-TROP bizarre !

« Ce passage est une mer qui grandit en toi »

-Faudrait surveiller à ce qu'il ne grandisse pas trop quand même...

Elle le regarda interloquée.

-Quoi donc ?

-Hum…

Devant le manque visible d'intérêt du roi des crocs pour sa question, elle insista un peu.

-Hey, ça voulait dire quoi ça ?

Il lui esquissa un petit sourire.

-Rien rien, t'occupe. Je suis bien là…

Il était bien. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
